Love and Friendship
by danieln327
Summary: Kazuya Aoi, the little brother of Kazuha Aoi who was the hero of the 8th Nova Clash. Now he is enrolled at West Genetics Academy, but will he find love there?


**Hello people, this is my first Freezing fanfiction. I written other Fanfictions before this but I decided to this one, because of the fact that I read the manga and watch the anime and it was awesome! Anyways, let's get on with the story so I don't waste time for you people…**

Kazuya Aoi, the little brother of Kazuha Aoi who was the hero of the 8th Nova Clash that happened 10 to 20 years ago… Now Kazuya has enrolled at the West Genetics Academy, when he is there he is my by the student council president Chiffon Fairfield.

"Hello, you must be Kazuya right?" said Chiffon.

"Yes, you know me?" said Kazuya.

"Well of course, we know that you are Kazuha's little brother. I'm sorry that she died." said Chiffon.

"It's ok." said Kazuya.

As they were talking, they met the headmistress of the academy, Sister Margaret.

"Hello Sister Margaret, this is our new student at West Genetics Academy, Kazuya Aoi." said Chiffon.

"It's an honor to meet you." said Kazuya.

"Thank you Kazuya, let's go to my office." said Sister Margaret.

"Ok ma'am." said Kazuya.

As he head to her office, she saw lots of pandoras training and fighting, mostly all of them that Kazuya was cute. One girl in particular was Satellizer L. Bridget, she was the person that most people fear about because she had tremendous power, and could hurt somebody. When Kazuya saw her, she look like his sister, and he didn't think it was. But he would find out later what happened.

**Sister Margaret's Office**

The headmistress gave Kazuya's his room key and everything that he needed. When Kazuya went to his room he saw that it was his roommate, Arthur Crypton.

"Hello you must be Kazuya right?" said Arthur.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" said Kazuya.

"Well, my name is Arthur, Arthur Crypton." said Arthur.

"Ok. Well, it's good to me you Arthur." said Kazuya.

After Kazuya got settled in with him and Arthur, he went to go to eat, take a shower, and go to sleep and see what happens in the next day. He still thinks of that Satellizer, he keeps thinking that she looked like Kazuha for a reason.

**The next day**

7:00 A.M.

Arthur had woken up.

"Hey Kazuya, wake your ass up, we need to get dressed and ready for class." said Arthur.

"Ok." said Kazuya.

As they reached their class which was Science. Satellizer was right next to him and she wrote him a note.

**To Kazuya,**

**From, Satellizer**

**We need to talk, meet me here at 7:00 P.M. at this location.**

7:00 P.M.

Ok, so he met her at the exact location. He didn't her see anything, till Satellizer came out with her bikini, she looked so damn hot the way she looked.

"Uh… Hi?" said Kazuya.

"Hey Kazuya! You came." said Satellizer.

"So.. What's this all about?" said Kazuya.

"I show you baby." said Satellizer.

As she came towards Kazuya, she ripped out his pants and shirt, and begin to sucking his dick, he never experienced a feeling like this in forever since he had a wet dream when he was like 12 or 13. She was sucking on his balls and still sucked his dick, then white cum came all over his dick. It felt so fucking good to him. Then, Satellizer turned over where Kazuya saw her ass, and he was eating her pussy up, she was moaning so loud that made him want to do it more.

"DO IT KAZUYA!" said Satellizer.

He began to just eat her vagina up. Now they were on to the main event, fucking her… Since she never had sex before, he had to break the hymen which was gonna hurt.

"Ok, you ready to do this?" said Kazuya.

"Yes, let's do it." said Satellizer.

As he put his dick into her vagina, he broked the hymen and blood was coming out.

"Are you ok Satellizer!" said Kazuya.

"No, I'm ok. It just hurts." said Satellizer.

After a few minutes, she was starting to feel all the excitement that she was feeling, it felt so good to her and she never wanted it to stop at all. Kazuya didn't want to stop at all, he wanted to keep going, until she got exhausted and him too. Then they move and were doing the 69. Satellizer was sucking Kazuya's dick, while Kazuya was eating Satellizer's pussy.

**2 hours later.**

They were so exhausted from having all that sex, that they stop.

"You were amazing Kazuya." said Satellizer.

"You were too Satellizer." said Kazuya.

"I love you Kazuya." said Satellizer.

"I love you too Satellizer." said Satellizer.

They went and put their clothes on, and say goodbye to each other and went to their dorms. Kazuya, finally came to his room, while Arthur was asking him,

"DUDE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" said Arthur.

"I had to go do something." said Kazuya.

"Oh ok." said Arthur.

Kazuya did the same thing, eat, took a shower, and went off to bed to sleep. "Well, it looks like Satellizer is my girlfriend." Kazuya said.

**This was an exciting chapter right? What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter. And, please review!**


End file.
